Rally All Racers
by noncompliant
Summary: An alternative ending to S02 Ep7: Blood At The Wheel (more chapters to come)


Absentmindedly waving off his constable's comment, Jack approached the vehicle slowly, his heart twisting painfully in his chest as he prepared himself for the sight he hoped he would never have to see. There she was, laying perfectly still against the steering wheel, under that white sheet so carefully placed to shield her body from view. He stood over her for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating whether or not he should disturb her, even for his own closure. Taking off his hat, Jack steeled himself for what he was about to see, tears threatening as he pulled back the sheet to reveal the body of the woman he failed to admit his love to before her time.

Only, it wasn't _her_.

"Who is this?" His head snapped up, and he gave Collins what he hoped was a neutral look, eliciting one of confusion from his constable, who didn't realise that there could be any confusion, and was extremely curious as to why the inspector had been acting so strangely about a dead body.

Before Collins could answer, Miss Fisher's familiar voice chimed in, a sound that seemed to only partially melt the icy chamber that had enclosed Jack's entire body. He looked at her in disbelief, completely unable to make out any of her words, focussing entirely on memorising every little detail he hadn't cared to notice before he believed her dead; the way her chest rose and fell, the way the sun reflected off her pale skin in the light pushing its way through the trees. Everything else seemed to disappear as her looked at her, even Collin's explanation.

"Just passing by, were you?" He asked, trying to conceal the pain he still felt.

"You know me better than that, Jack!" Miss Fisher exclaimed, looking at him with about as much confusion as Hugh, genuinely startled at his tone and the measured look he gave her. She placed her hands on her hips as she continued, "My adventurous club was sponsoring Gerti's entry into the road rally race this Saturday."

"Your adventurous club…"

"For like-minded women… I'm Madam President."

"Of course, you are." Jack almost whispered, trying his best to keep his emotion out of his voice. His face betrayed him with an anguished expression as he looked over the body before him, unable to bring to meet Phryne's impassioned gaze as she defended her friend's driving ability. Tears once more threatened to spill, as he registered Miss Fisher's comparison of Gertrude to mythical god.

"Even a Celtic queen has the odd accident."

Throwing down her hands towards the car, Miss Fisher exclaimed, "This is an impeccably maintained rally racer! Wheels don't simply fall off!"

"Depends how recklessly you drive the car." Jack's voice began to raise, as he let out his frustration. Collins was lost for words at seeing his boss so flustered and was beginning to wonder what on earth had gotten in to him.

The inspector once again lost all sense of reality as Phryne approached the car, thus coming closer to him in the process, and began to passionately relay her observation of the dirty scarf, which cemented her belief of foul play. He vaguely registered his own passionate responses, until she herself asked why he wouldn't entertain these exact ideas.

"Why ask my opinion if you're not willing to listen to it!?" He once again raised his voice, and noticed Collins turn away from them to give them privacy, the latter beginning to catch on. Phryne's hands once again came to her hips.

"Because, that usually doesn't bother you!" Phryne's chest rose and fell quickly as she awaited his reply. She herself began to grow nervous when he didn't reply immediately, looking at him curiously.

Jack turned away from her and towards the vehicle, his face refilling with anguish. This time, Miss Fisher noticed, and took a small step towards him, her hands lowering.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice going soft. It was enough to break him, and he turned away completely and began to walk, desperate to recover himself. Phryne repeated herself as when didn't stop.

He'd gotten only a few metres away before he felt a warm hand entwine itself in the crook of his arm, attempting to turn him back to face the woman he had believed to be dead only a few minutes ago. This time, he let the tears flow freely. _Pride be damned_ , he thought, _she deserves to know_. Jack lowered his head as she walked to stand in front of him, both shielded from Collins' view by two rather large eucalypts.

"I thought it was you…" He whispered unevenly, no longer able hold back his emotions, and cutting off Miss Fisher before she could say anything.

He heard her soft gasp, as he suspected her detective's mind made the connection between the tears and his words. Jack almost flinched when he felt her bare hand - which had previously been gloved - cup his cheek, and he met her steady gaze. He let out a jagged breath, not attempting to restrain himself as he dragged her into a tight embrace.

Jack pressed her tightly against his own body, burying his head into her neck as silent sobs rattled his entire frame. Jack felt Phryne initially freeze as she was pulled into his arms, but soften a moment later

Her arms snaked around his waist to grab at his back, pulling him closer to the heat of her body. The muscles on his back shuddered at her soft touch, his mind immediately going to places no lady, even the _adventurous_ Miss Phryne Fisher would dare to go. Even now, she was affecting him, and this time, he would not hold back. Not after this.

"Phryne…" He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, which he was surprised to find wet with her own tears, which was causing dark streaks of mascara to run over her cheeks. He groaned as he lightly wiped both away, noting the way she closed her eyes at his touched. "Why do you do this to me…"

When she reopened them, he gently took her face in both of his hands, and gazed deep into the blue depths, eliciting from her a contented sigh. She gripped the lapels of his jacket and slowly pulled him towards her. The small movement was enough to push him over the edge, and he lightly grazed his lips over hers. Immediately she responded, parting her lips to allow him full entry if he wished it. He took advantage of the invitation and deepened the kiss before either of them could object.

Phryne groaned into his mouth as he allowed one hand to drop to her lower back, pressing her into him and allowing her to feel how he was affecting her, even now. Their tongues mated as she wriggled her hips against him, answering his arousal with her own.

Sense and the reality of their situation returned to them as they pulled back to breathe, their bodies refusing to be removed from the other's touch.

"Later…" She said huskily, her voice laced with lust. He simply nodded, and they released themselves to find Collins.

"Who's the next of kin?" Jack grunted, satisfied.


End file.
